Powercut
by Baroqueangel
Summary: What do our two favourate bladers get up to when the lights go out? An old story that I decided to post XD


**A.N** - I actually wrote this about a year ago while writing Tortured Soul (mostly to get the smut out of my system XD) but I only posted it at AFF. I've decided that whatever is posted there will be here so here it is, my first ever attempt at smut. I've had more practice since then but I'm still proud of this one.

**Powercut**

They sat in silence watching the pictures change. One minute they were watching as people ran for their lives on a supposedly deserted island, the next they see a bomb go off, the explosion so loud that they were sure the whole street had heard it.

"Will you just pick a channel already", the suddenness of the spoken words so close to him made him jump and he dropped the remote.

"Chill Kai" Tyson said once he had regained his composure. "I can't decide what I wanna watch". Tyson leant forward to pick up the remote at the same time as Kai was reaching for it. Their hands met and they stopped, Tyson suddenly breathing in at the contact.

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness, all noise ceasing. Tyson pulled his hand away quickly looking around himself, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the sudden gloom.

Kai's face fell at the loss of contact between Tyson and himself. His heart had missed a beat when they had touched and his breath had caught in his throat. It took a few seconds for him to realise that they were in the dark and the TV was off.

"What's going on?" asked Tyson.

"Well obviously the power's gone off" came the sarcastic reply from Kai.

"I realise that" Tyson said with gritted teeth "but is it just us? Did Gramps forget to pay the electric or something?" He walked to the window and looked out, all down the street homes were dark. Tyson could make out the flickering of candles and the powerful glow of torches but nothing else. "Looks like it's everyone" Tyson told Kai.

"You know, there is one good thing about this" Kai began.

"And what's that Kai" Tyson asked with curiosity.

"I don't have to sit and put up with you channel hopping all bloody night!" Kai said with a grin.

"Hey" Tyson glared at Kai. "Fine, we don't have TV to keep us company so what are we gonna do instead? It's not like we can go down to the BBA and blade, it's all closed up for the night."

"That wouldn't be any fun anyway" Kai stated.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I'd only beat you, there'd be no point" Kai said confidently.

"What? There's no way you'd beat me!" Tyson moved towards Kai on the sofa, raising his hand with the intention of shoving him onto the floor. Kai deftly caught Tyson's hand at the wrist and pulled. Tyson was caught off guard and couldn't counter the move, he was pulled forward almost effortlessly ending up sprawled across the sofa, his head in Kai's lap.

"What did you do that for?" Tyson asked into Kai's thighs.

"Maybe I felt like it" Kai's voice had taken on a teasing tone. Tyson put his hands beneath himself and pushed up onto his knees. His face was now level with Kai's and what he saw in Kai's eyes made him take in a deep breath. There was fire in those eyes sure, but there was something more. Tyson couldn't figure out what it was, longing maybe or desire he wasn't sure but whatever it was made something in him twitch. Before he could pull away he felt Kai's hands holding his hips.

"There is something we could do to pass the time" Kai said a little softly.

"What's that?" Tyson asked hesitantly. Before he knew what was happening, Kai's mouth had found his. Tyson's eyes shot open in shock but that was quickly replaced by a need he didn't know he'd had. He kissed Kai back forcefully and without breaking that kiss, manoeuvred himself so that he was straddling Kai. Kai's tongue was pushing at his lips, demanding entrance and Tyson was only happy to oblige. He opened his mouth just enough so Kai's tongue could slip in and explore.

The kiss was making his heart flutter and his cock twitch, he wasn't sure why he was feeling like this. Sure he and Kai were friends, even team-mates but he hadn't expected this. Tyson couldn't help but wonder if he had been lying to himself for a long time. He remembered a few times when the sight of Kai had aroused him slightly, but that was usually during a beybattle so he'd dismissed it as a side effect. Maybe he shouldn't have. Kai pulled away and broke the kiss, pulling Tyson back to the moment and out of his memories.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time Tyson" Kai said breathlessly. "I wasn't sure if you'd be receptive or not and I didn't want to lose your friendship" he added, worry starting to lace his words.

"Kai, I…" stammered Tyson, he looked down at Kai's chest, not meeting his eyes then moved his hand to grab Kai's. He interlaced their fingers and finally raised his head. "Kai, I didn't know you felt this way. Hell, I didn't know _I_ felt this way. I think I have for a while but…" Tyson stopped and wrinkled his nose in concentration. "Kai, you and I, we have this connection that I don't think either of us can explain. I think we were meant to be together." Tyson stopped looking into Kai's eyes, afraid that he would see rejection there.

"Tyson, I feel the same way" Kai said, he moved his other hand under Tyson's chin and gently pushed his head up. Their eyes locked and an unspoken conversation was passed between them.

They both smiled and leaned their heads together for a soft kiss. The kiss turned into a frenzy of kisses and then one long, hard, passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime and left them trying to draw in air when they finally broke apart.

"Tyson, I want you" Kai said with meaning as soon as he could breathe evenly. His hand moved down Tyson's clothed chest and rested over the crotch of his jeans. Tyson's cock twitched at the sudden touch and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Kai, take me! I'm yours whenever you want me" Tyson said breathlessly.

Kai's smile turned into one of pure lust, he leant forward and put his mouth close to Tyson's ear.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he whispered before sucking on Tyson's earlobe. Tyson's sudden intake of breath pleased Kai and he moved down to plant kisses on Tyson's neck. Tyson let go of Kai's hand and grabbed the bottom of Kai's T-shirt, gently he pulled it up stopping for Kai to pull back before he removed it completely. As Kai went back to kissing Tyson's neck, Tyson moved his hands across Kai's chest, feeling the hard muscles under his fingers. He found one of Kai's nipples and ran his finger around the edge before capturing it and squeezing gently. This brought a moan from Kai that spurned him on, he moved his other hand to Kai's crotch and began rubbing up and down over the fabric, feeling the hardening cock underneath.

Kai pulled back and moaned again, arching into the sofa behind him. Tyson stopped what he was doing, which got him an annoyed grunt from Kai.

"This would work better if we were naked you know" Tyson pointed out. He reached down to grab his T-shirt but Kai stopped him, pushing his hands away. Instead Kai removed the T-shirt for him, running his hands up Tyson's side as he pulled the top up and over his head. Tyson shivered at the feather light touch from Kai and closed his eyes in enjoyment. Kai reached forward and began unbuckling Tyson's belt, when Tyson realised what he was doing he moved to do the same to Kai. Once both belts were undone Tyson realised he'd have to get up to take them off, he felt a little disappointed that he'd have to leave Kai's comfy lap but it would only be for a minute.

He pushed himself backwards and stood before Kai, his trousers, boxers and socks quickly discarded into a heap on the floor. Kai pushed down his own trousers and boxers and added them to the pile. With Kai sat on the sofa and Tyson stood before him, they took in the sight of each other. Both had bodies to die for, with well muscled torsos, well defined arms and erections that would have made tent poles feel inferior. Tyson moved forward, intending to return to his place on Kai's lap but Kai stopped him. Instead Kai manoeuvred Tyson into a position right in front of him and reached his hand forward, lightly stroking Tyson's cock. Tyson moaned at the pleasure and leant his head back.

Kai's hand wrapped around the younger teens impressive size and began a slow pump, first down towards Tyson's balls and then up. When he reached the tip he ran his finger over the slit gently, precum trickling over his fingers. He leaned forward and blew slowly over the tip. The sudden cool air on his cock made Tyson moan with pure joy, hearing this Kai licked at the precum and listened as Tyson's moan became louder. He smiled at the thought that he was bringing pleasure to Tyson, the one person he truly trusted and cared for. Without another thought he took Tyson's erection into his mouth, just a little at first, and ran his tongue over the slit repeatedly. Tyson's hand moved to Kai's hair and he tangled his fingers in it, urging his lover to take more.

Kai slowly began bobbing his head up and down, taking in more and more of Tyson on each bob. Tyson's hips began moving with him and he had to grab at the other teens hips to stop Tyson from choking him. He could feel that Tyson was getting close, but he didn't want him to cum just yet. He pulled back and released Tyson's cock from his mouth, running his tongue over the slit, down the shaft and up Tyson's body. He pulled the bluenette down onto his lap and began kissing him hard. Tyson met fire with fire, pushing his tongue roughly into Kai's mouth to taste him.

When they pulled back for air, their faces were flushed and they were sweating so much that Tyson had the stupidest thought, 'thank God we don't have leather chairs'.

Tyson moved his mouth down Kai's chin and onto his neck, he began to nibble and suck at the skin, feeling like a vampire but way past caring. Kai made pleasing little sounds as Tyson worked, which only made him nip harder. He leaned back to see his handiwork and was rewarded with the sight of a perfect hicky on Kai's neck. Tyson smiled, Kai would have trouble hiding that in the morning. He leaned in to trail his tongue down Kai's chest, stopping at his nipples. He ran his tongue around the older teen's sensitive nipples, eliciting a squeak from Kai. Tyson's mouth latched onto the sensitive spot and he sucked softly, he moved his hand over Kai's erection gently stroking down the shaft. Kai's back arched at the contact made to his cock and he pushed his hips forward in an effort to encourage Tyson to do more.

Tyson moved his fingers softly over Kai's cock, teasing him, making him wait in anticipation and groan from his need to release. He brushed his thumb over Kai's tip, causing precum to weep from it. The bluenette again ran his thumb over the slit with a little more pressure, using the precum to slide it smoothly around. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked the precum off, wanting to taste Kai. His other hand moved from Kai's chest to carry on teasing his erection, his fingers deftly stroked Kai from the tip to the hilt. When he felt Kai shudder at his touch, he closed his hand around Kai and gave a soft tug.

"Tyson…" Kai said haltingly. Just hearing Kai say his name aroused him. He began moving his hand slowly back and forth, gently squeezing as he went, Kai moving his hips in time with the rhythm. As he worked he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Kai's, the forward movement of his body causing the tips of their erections to rub together. The electrical feeling that ran through both their bodies caused them to take in a shuddering breath and Tyson leaned forward to whisper in Kai's ear.

"Kai, take me now, I can't wait any longer".

Tyson released his hold on Kai's erection and leaned back to look into his face. Their eyes met and the need in both of them was clear.

"Are you sure Tyson?" Kai asked hesitantly, he wanted Tyson to say yes he was sure, he didn't want to ask the question, he just wanted to enter him now but he wanted to make sure that Tyson really wanted it too.

"Just fuck me Kai, I've never been more sure in my life". Tyson held Kai's gaze and in it Kai could see that Tyson was as ready for this as he was. There was a bottle of hand lotion on the table next to the sofa, 'that's rather convenient' thought Kai picking it up.

"How do you wanna do this Tyson?" Kai asked his flushed lover.

"However you want it" was Tyson's reply.

Kai smiled at Tyson's words, he was thinking of Kai, of what would make it better for him. Kai put the lotion down and wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck to bring him into a deep kiss, when they broke apart he motioned for the younger teen to get on his hands and knees on the sofa. Tyson complied willingly, his cock aching at the thought of what was to come.

Kai picked up the lotion and popped the lid, squirting a good amount onto his hands. Then he rubbed them together and over himself before bringing his hands up to squeeze Tyson's pert butt. Tyson squealed at the cold contact but wiggled his bum in Kai's hands in an I'm ready gesture. Kai moved one hand from Tyson's cute butt and brought it around to grasp his young lovers cock firmly. Tyson breathed in deeply at the contact, loving the feel of Kai's hand.

With his other hand Kai pressed one finger to Tyson's hole, running it around the opening eliciting a moan of pleasure from the bluenette. Gently, Kai pushed inside and felt Tyson contract around his finger. He let the younger teen adjust to the intrusion and when Tyson signalled that he was ok Kai pushed his finger deeper. Tyson moved his hips back in an attempt to push Kai's finger deeper inside, so Kai pushed in another finger.

"Kai, oh God Kai don't stop". At Tyson's words of encouragement Kai pushed in a third finger and began to use a scissoring motion to open Tyson, in preparation for the main event. As his fingers moved around, he pushed against a spot inside Tyson that had his blue haired lover screaming in ecstasy. 'Ah, so that's the spot I need to aim for', thought Kai, making a mental note to find it again. If it caused that much pleasure for Tyson, Kai would make sure he hit it again.

He pulled his fingers out of Tyson's hole which had Tyson complaining and lined himself up. When Tyson felt the tip of Kai's cock pushing at his hole he sighed in anticipation. Kai pushed in, slowly at first not wanting to hurt Tyson, he felt Tyson's muscles contract around him. The hand that was holding Tyson's large erection let go and moved to hold his hip instead, his other hand moving to the other hip. He waited until Tyson nodded then pushed himself in quickly to the hilt. It was so tight, it felt so good he had to stop himself from just pounding Tyson and instead waited until Tyson was ready.

"Oh God, oh God" Tyson exclaimed. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me"

Kai pulled back almost all the way then rammed himself forward again so his balls bounced lightly against Tyson's. He wanted to find that one spot again, that place that had Tyson screaming out his name. He found a rhythm and continued to pound Tyson's arse, both of them moaning in pleasure and then he found it. Tyson's back arched and his hips pushed back wanting more. Kai couldn't hold back anymore, he fucked Tyson moving faster and faster, feeling his release nearing. Tyson was breathing heavily, sweat pouring off of him, who knew this could feel so good.

Tyson could feel his own body quaking at the onslaught, his cock ready to blow. Kai reached down with one hand and grabbed his aching erection, and then he mercilessly pulled, causing Tyson to take in a stuttering breath. Tyson was being pleasured from all angles, this was pure heaven. Kai found that sweet spot again and again making him see flashes of white. Kai jerk Tyson's cock one last time and Tyson came, shooting his load all over the sofa beneath them.

"**Kai**" Tyson screamed.

Kai knew that Tyson had found his release and he was so close to his own. He took his hand away from Tyson's now spent cock and put it back on his hip. He pulled almost all the way out of Tyson and rammed back in one last time, pulling Tyson backwards to bury his cock as far as he could, feeling the release as he emptied his load into Tyson.

"Oh God Tyson" Kai said as he collapsed against Tyson's back. Unable to bear both their weights on his trembling legs, Tyson collapsed onto the sofa. He could feel his stomach getting wet from where he had spent his load, but he didn't care. After a few minutes Kai pulled out of Tyson and he felt a pang at the loss. He shifted himself to allow Kai to lay next to him on his side then turned to face away from Kai and scooted backwards to lay in Kai's arms. There was a blanket on the back of the sofa, which Kai pulled over the two of them.

They lay together under the covers trying to catch their breath.

"That was amazing" stated Kai.

"You were amazing" said Tyson. "I never thought anything could feel that good".

"Me neither" Kai said contentedly. "We should try that again sometime".

"Anytime, anywhere" Tyson replied with conviction. A yawn escaped him, he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. As his eyes drifted shut he heard Kai whisper in his ear.

"I love you Tyson, do you know that? I've always loved you". Kai said softly.

"I know" Tyson replied sleepily, "I love you too Kai".

Kai kissed the back of Tyson's head as he heard the soft rhythmic breathing that indicated that Tyson was already asleep.

"Sleep my wonderful blue haired lover and dream of me, 'cos I'll dream of you". Kai closed his eyes as unconsciousness took him. Already anticipating a wonderful dream, filled with images of his beautiful blue haired boy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Epilogue

Gramps walked though the door just as Tyson was sitting down to breakfast.

"What up my hommies? Everything ok?" He asked in his usual 'I'm hip' way.

"Sure Gramps" Tyson replied "Where were you last night?"

"Stayed over at Mr Dickinson's, what with the power outage we thought it best I stay over at his crib" Gramps explained. "So what did you two do last night then?" he asked, including Kai in the conversation.

"Oh, nothing much" Tyson said nonchalantly. "Just played a few card games by candle light".

"That's funny" Gramps said with a frown "I didn't think we had any candles!" He looked over to Kai and noticed a red mark on his neck. When Kai realised what he was staring at, he blushed and pulled his top up to cover the hicky. Suddenly his cereal seemed like the most important thing in the world. When gramps looked at Tyson, he was grinning and sneaking glances at Kai. 'Finally' thought Gramps.


End file.
